maybe just maybe
by TinyThalis
Summary: Troyella--*"si tan solo troy bolton supiera lo mucho que me gusta, pero es solo mi amigo, mi mejor amigo para ser exactos....al menos asi pensaba que el me veia... hasta esa noche donde me dio una gran sorpresa"one-shot


Hola!!!!!!!

Bueno este es el primer fanfic que escribo sobre HSM... troyella por supuesto, espero que les guste, es un one-shot!

Las canciones en las que me inspire están escritas dentro del fic y si a alguien le interesa cuando Gaby habla de un vestido me refiero al que vanessa hudgens uso en la rueda de prensa de HSM3.

Bueno es todo… Gracias y que lo disfruten.

Un día normal en east high, los estudiantes corriendo de un lado a otro de los pasillos tratando de llegar a tiempo a sus clases, otros terminando las tareas a último minuto tratando de memorizar los últimos detalles para algún examen, amigas contándose los últimos chismes del momento, porristas practicando algunos movimientos y por supuesto una que otra pareja demostrando su amor. Cielos, algunas veces desearía formar parte de esa minoría en el pasillo y aquí es donde entro yo, Gabriella Montez, una persona bastante cerrada, desde el punto de vista de las demás personas era una niña sin nada en particular a la que le iba muy bien en la escuela, muchas personas ni siquiera supieran mi nombre si no fuera por Troy, mi mejor amigo.

Troy era el sueño de toda niña en east high, bueno al menos el mío. Que más puedo decir: alto, perfecto pelo, ojos azules que te dejan sin respiración, todo un caballero, nada presumido, capitán del quipo de basket…en tres palabras: el hombre perfecto. Pero se supone que es mi amigo y obviamente no está interesado en mí "solo somos amigos, solo amigos gaby" trataba de recordarme todos los días.

En el momento que yo seguía fantaseando con troy mis mejores amigas llegaron, Taylor y sharpay, que puedo decir de ellas, Taylor era muy parecida a mí, inteligente hasta los talones y decidida, ya tenía planeado cualquier aspecto de su vida a la perfección, ella era un más afortunada que yo en el campo amoroso, Taylor tenia novio, Chad Danforth, mejor amigo de Troy. por otro lado sharpay era una persona impecable de los pies a la cabeza, le dedicaba 23 de las 24 horas del día a su aspecto, era una personas muy escandalosa y dramática, ella no tenia novio, pero no hacía falta que se preocupara por ello, ya que había una fila bastante larga de chicos atrás de ella.

-hey tierra a Gabriella- dijo Taylor mientras me pasaba una mano en frente de los ojos.

-decías?- pregunte sacudiendo la cabeza para salir de mis pensamientos.

-olvídalo, que te parece si vamos yendo al salón de clase, no quiero llegar tarde.

-si claro-dije mientras me levantaba del suelo.

-escucharon que Margaret y John terminaron? OMG! No lo podía creer….- sharpay comenzo con sus muy culturales comentarios de la mañana, los últimos chismes de la escuela, mientras nos encaminamos a clase.

-no puedo creer que haya tenido mal esa respuesta, estaba 100% segura de que esta correcta…..aaam…no…olvídenlo, aquí está el error, como no lo vi?- decía Taylor mientras checaba su examen de cálculo y nos encaminábamos a la cafetería.

Sharpay solo hacía gestos de aburrimiento al escuchar a Taylor lo que causo una pequeña risita de mi parte.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Taylor.

-nada cariño…oh! mira hay esta tu novio- señalo sharpay a Taylor.

En ese momento me perdieron, cuando gire mi cabeza hacia la dirección que sharpay señalo, lo via él, y no me refiero a Chad, si no a Troy.

-hola chicas- saludo zeke, otro de los amigos de troy y quien estaba enamorado de sharpay desde que yo tenía conciencia, solo que mi amiga estaba tan preocupada en si misma que nunca lo a notado.

Saludamos a nuestros amigos y nos sentamos a almorzar.

-mmm… y ya tiene pareja para el baile?- pregunto troy de la nada, aun que fuera una pregunta fuera de lugar todo lo que él decía parecía tener sentido para mi hasta que razone sus palabra, El baile, diablos, gracias por recordar que será otro baile sin ninguna invitación.

Yo negué con la cabeza mientras comía mis macarrones con queso, mis favoritos.

-eh tenido una que otra invitación pero…no …nada me convence-

-hey!! Porque no vamos todos juntos, sin preocupaciones de citas…solo amigos- dijo zeke de nuevo- claro esto no los incluye a ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a chad y taylor-

-para mi funciona- dijo sharpay mientras se limaba las uñas- me parece que pude ser divertido-

-de acuerdo- dije yo, después de todo no parecía ser una mala idea.

Troy no dijo nada.

-estas bien- le pregunte por lo bajo. El solo asintió con la cabeza- ¿segura?- inquirí.

-es solo que tenia planeado invitar a alguien pero al parecer ese alguien no estará muy interesada, asi que si yo igual creo que es una buena idea- dijo lo ultimo sin estar muy convencido.

-ah- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Invitar a alguien… sabía que yo no le gustaba a troy y que obviamente a él le gustaba alguien más, solo que no me gustaba pensar en eso, pero oírlo de él, era algo muy distinto, sentí como si mi corazón hubiera bajado al nivel de mi estomago y regresado a su lugar en segundos.

-tu estas bien?- de repente escuche que me preguntaba él.

-amm…qué?..aaah..Si, perfectamente- ok Gaby no exageres, fingí una sonrisa.

-como te fue en calculo?- cambio de tema.

-bien, 9.6- dije con una discreta sonrisa sabiendo lo que me iba a contestar.

-¿bien?... cielos está loca? Te fue excelente…deja de ser tan exigente contigo misma- me dijo mientras reía.

-la exigencia lleva a la perfección Bolton- le dije en broma.

-entonces estoy años luz de la perfección- dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su jugo.

-jajaja… no, no lo creo- ya eres perfecto, pensé.

-trabajas hoy?- me pregunto de repente. Trabajo, si, en la pizzería de la mamá de zeke, junto con Taylor.

-sí, hoy es martes- troy asintió con la cabeza.

-ya estas lista para el baile?- me pregunto.

-mmm… supongo, como todos los años- le dije mientras volteaba a ver mi plato de macarrones que ya iba por la mitad. Troy volvió a hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

-y tú?- le pregunte.

-mmm tu sabes yo siempre estoy listo para todo- dijo presumiendo en broma.

-ja ja que gracioso- dije sarcásticamente.

-te acuerdas de lo que te conte el otro día? – me pregunto mientras tomaba una cucharada de mis macarrones.

-oye! Eso es mio!- le dije

-bueno te acuerdas?- inquirió.

- de tu trágico problema en el que casi se te acaba el mundo por que " no encuentro mi calcetín de la suerte y lo necesito para mi próximo partido´´?- dije lo ultimo imitando su voz, su maravillosa y hermosa voz.-

-mmm si eso… como sea, que crees?... lo encontré! Justo debajo de mi cama- dijo emocionado

-te lo dije!!! Cuando se te pierde algo es el último lugar donde buscas y siempre esta ahí todo, troy por qué no me haces caso?- si troy por qué no me pides que sea tu novia, pensé de nuevo.

-lo hice, por ello busque ahí!, gracias- dijo mientras me abrazaba, este niño me va a matar.

-de nada, para eso estoy-le dije con una sonrisa

Si éramos muy amigos, para mi desgracia yo quería más que solo eso.

-una pizza grande de jamón y peperoni para la mesa 5- dije mientras me encargaba de rellenar los refrescos de la misma mesa. Era jueves, día de pizzería, me gustaría tener el dinero de sharpay para poder no trabajar, pero no, no era sharpay y tenía que ahorrar para la universidad, no me gustaba pensar que mi mamá tendría que pagar todo así que comencé a trabajar desde secundaria y para ahora ya tenía bastante ahorrado, estaba orgullosa de mi. Por lo menos no estaba solo, Taylor estaba ahí y zeke ocasionalmente ayudaba.

-una lasaña y una pizza personal de queso para la 3- dijo Taylor cuando llego a donde estaba yo- como va todo?-

-bien, no hay mucha gente, asi que tranquilo-dije

-sigues intranquila verdad-me dijo

-¿por qué tendría que estarlo?-pregunte confundida.

-¿por que ya sabes ´´quién´´ no te invito al baile?- si Taylor lo sabía todo, era mi mejor amiga, era lógico.

-mmm… la verdad no lo esperaba… bueno un poquitito…puede ser- le dije

Taylor me sonrió con simpatía, eso era lo mejor de ella, nunca presionaba ni intentaba saber hasta el último detalle, solo me apoyaba.

-sale la pizza de jamon y peperoni!-

-uy! Me llaman- le dije a Taylor antes de tomar la orden y llevarla a su mesa. De regreso tome el trapo y comencé a limpiar el mostrador, donde igual había sillas para comer. Se escucho la campana que indica la llegada de alguien y de repente sentí la presencia de personas en frente de mi.

-hey gabster!-

Alce la vista para ver a Chad, zeke y claro troy.

-hola chicos. Van a ordenar- pregunte mientras les sonreía. Era normal que se aparecieran los jueves o martes por la pizzería, gracias a eso hacían el trabajo menos pesado.

-si, tres refrescos y dos pizzas de queso con champiñones grandes- dijo zeke.

- ya- dije mientras me dirigía a entregar el pedido y llenar los refrescos.

-aquí, tres refrescos, uno para zeke , otro para el tonto de troy…es broma dios! Que carácter- dije mientras veía su cara y a la vez reia pero si , eres un tonto por no darte cuenta lo mucho que te quiero – y otro para Chad…y Chad?

Troy y zeke ladearon la cabeza hacia la izquierda , voltee a ver hacia la dirección y lo vi con Taylor, normal.

-gaby, me tienes noticias?- pregunto zeke, lo mantenía informado sobre sharpay.

- en realidad no, lo siento amigo, pero hey! Anímate… no le gusta nadie, yo creo que es momento de que hagas algo no?- le dije mientras seguía limpiando mostrador justo donde ellos estaban sentados del otro lado.

-si, ella tiene razón- dijo troy mientras tomaba refresco- si no te apuras te la pueden ganar-

Zeke se quedo pensativo segundos después escuche la campanita de que una orden estaba lista.

-ahora vuelvo…tengo que trabajar- le dije y me encamine a entregar el pedido a la mesa.

Regrese y seguimos hablando de cosas al azar, ya con Chad de vuelta. Después de unos minutos salieron sus pizzas y comenzaron a comer.

-así que mañana es el día B- dijo Chad.

-día B?-pregunto zeke.

-sí, día del baile, duh!-dijo Chad.

-aaaa si, lo había olvidado- mentira Gabriella Montez

-buen yo creo que nos vamos a divertir mucho- dijo zeke.

-eso espero. De verdad que si- dijo troy mientras le daba una mordida a su pizza.

-yo creo que si- dijo Chad y todos lo volteamos a ver con cara de "hola! Amigo! Tú tienes pareja"

-solo decía, diablos, que sensibles son los tres-dijo mientras comía.

-ew! Traga antes de hablar- le dije con cara de asco.

Escuche como troy reía de mi comentario lo que tontamente me hizo reír a mi igual.

Viernes… si ya era viernes, día del baile "entre amigos" en verdad me gustaría ir con troy.

-lista para hoy?- pregunto sharpay

-si, creo, tu?-le pregunte mientras guardaba unos libros en el casillero.

-mucho, estoy tan emocionada ya me quiero poner el vestido que escogí, es precioso, blanco, straples, arriba de la rodilla y brillante muy brillante-

-muy sharpay- le dije

-exacto!- me dijo riendo.

-hola chicas de que hablan?- llego Taylor junto a nosotros.

-de los vestidos para hoy- dije fingiendo animo, ya se al momento parezco bastante aburrida pero no me culpes, simple y sencillo este tipo de temas me ponían triste porque me gustaría tener un novio , cof, cof, Troy, cof, cof para poder ir al baile, en realidad soy alguien muy fantasiosa y soñadora.

-aw! Fantástico, les diré como es el mío- dijo Taylor emocionada- es rojo, o naranja…bueno una mezcla de ambos y es corto bueno no mucho pero……-

En realidad me perdí de la detallada descripción del vestido de Taylor, me fui a gabylandia a pensar en cómo seria el baile si yo fuera la pareja de troy…sería perfecto.

-y gaby, como es el tuyo?- pregunto sharpay.

-aamm el mío?...a mi vestido? Si es bastante simple, blanco con un adorno gris a los lados de tirantes arriba de la rodilla, muy sencillo, en realidad- dije

-me muero por que ya sean las 8- dijo Taylor. Sharpay solo hizo un sonido parecido a un chillido mientras aplaudía, yo solo reí al verlas.

-bien pues es hora de salir de esta cárcel y dedicarnos a nuestro arreglo personal- dijo sharpay mientras enlazaba sus brazos con los nuestros y nos encaminaba a la salida de la escuela.

Llego la hora, si, la hora de ir al baile. Me iba a ir con sharpay y haya nos encontraríamos con los demás en la escuela. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué, justo cuando tienes la sensación de que algo grande va a pasar pero no tienes ni la menor idea de que, trate de calmarme, yo creo que solo era la emoción de ver a troy en traje, si seguro era eso.

-tierra a gabylandia, tierra a gabilandia, ya es hora-me dijo sharpay mientras me jalaba para salir de la casa- vamos, los chicos ya deben de estar ahí.

-lo siento me fui- le dije apenada.

-si últimamente te pasa mucho- me dijo riendo, yo solo me sonroje.

-oye shar- le pregunte ya en el coche después de un rato de silencio- y cómo vas en el terreno de los hombres?- tenía que hacer mi trabajo, como diría zeke.

-pues, unos cuantos por todos lados pero no, no me convence ninguno- me dijo

-aaa…. Sabes qué? Va a sonar loco pero zeke, ya sabes, creo que harían una buena pareja, no se a veces lo pienso, si ya se estoy loca olvídalo- dije, tenía que sembrar la semilla de la duda de alguna manera no?

- si tan buena como tu y troy no?- al escuchar eso me sonroje al máximo.

-bueno, pero no estoy hablando de el ahora- dije mientras sharpay se reía de mi.

-pero podemos hablar de eso- me dijo aun riendo.

- no mejor no- le dije.

-vamos Gaby, no te hagas tonta, se nota que te mueres por el-dijo como cualquier cosa.

-de verdad?- diablos por que no estaba con Taylor, ella hubiera dejado pasar el tema.

-un poco, pero no te preocupes los chicos son muy tontos y no se dan cuenta de esas cosas.

Gracias a Dios no volvió a mencionar nada en todo el camino y nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras tarareábamos la canción que sonaba en el coche.

Sharpay y yo entramos al gimnasio donde era el baile, caminamos unos cuantos pasos y sharpay me jalo "por aquí" fue todo lo que me dijo. La música estaba al máximo y ya había gente bailando en la pista, wow que sorpresa, parejas por todos lados, duh! Gaby es un baile obvio hay miles de parejas bueno miles no pero… ya deja de pensar esas cosas niña!! Y cuando me di cuenta estábamos parados en frente de la mesa donde ya se estaban parando zeke y troy para saludarnos.

-hola- le dije a troy y zeke.

-hola- dijo troy algo apenado

-ammm y Taylor y Chad?- pregunte. Troy señalo la pista de baile, volteé y los vi bailando.

-ah- murmure.

-hey chicos!- escuche que dijo sharpay- vienen? Creo que necesitan que alguien les enseñe como se baila de verdad- dijo señalando a toda la gente que estaba bailando.

-en espacial Chad- me dijo troy, tan cerca que me sonroje un poco.

Cuando llegamos a la pista me di cuenta que era una de mis canciones favoritas "american boy de estelle y kanye west" así que comenzamos a bailar los cuatro en una especie de círculo o cuadrado y comenzamos sharpay y yo a cantar la canción mientras bailábamos, era la primera canción que bailábamos y de verdad me estaba divirtiendo mucho, troy me lanzaba sonrisas, no se si se burlaba, probablemente, pero yo me reía con él.

Comenzó otra canción "beggin de madcon" zeke comenzó a cantarla mientras se acercaba a sharpay y ella reía de la actuación de zeke. Yo me quede viendo un momento y seguí bailando, cuando volteé a ver a troy estaba haciendo lo mismo que zeke lo que me hizo reír mas, y seguí bailando, sin darme cuenta ya estábamos bailando solo los dos, justo como siempre lo había soñado, asi seguimos bailando un gran rato, troy me ofreció ir por algo de tomar y con gusto acepte, me tomo de la mano para sacarme de la pista, sentí como si mi estomago hubiera brincado al momento del contacto , cuando llegamos a la mesa me sirvió un vaso "gracias" fue todo lo que dije y tomamos las bebidas.

-quieres regresar a bailar?- me pregunto. yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras reía, de nuevo tomo mi mano y nos encamino y mi estomago realizo el mismo procedimiento de brincar. Cuando llegamos a la pista la canción de "untouched de The verónicas" estaba soñando, dios como me gusta esta canción, creo que algunas partes expresan lo que siento, me puse a cantar mientras bailábamos y ahora era turno de troy de reír mientras cantaba, no se dio cuenta que cuando cante la parte que dice "been ´goin crazy for the momento i met you" lo hice con un poco mas de ganas ya que era verdad.

Después de esa canción llego el momento de las canciones lentas "no air de jordin sparks y chris Brown" comenzó a sonar. Por un momento me quede parada sin hacer nada, gire un poco la cabeza y vi a Taylor y Chad comenzado a bailar y a zeke y sharpay ya a punto de irme a sentar, cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba delicadamente de la cintura.

-quieres bailar?- me pregunto troy mientras me sonreía. Yo solo asentí y coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y ahí es cuando lo que todo este tiempo había estado soñando sucedió, bailar con él, después de unos minutos apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

-te mencione lo linda que te vez- me dijo en casi un susurro al oído.

Yo negué con la cabeza aun apoyada en él y sonrojada al máximo.

-te ves preciosa- me dijo de la misma manera y sentí como apoyo su mejilla en mi cabeza, segundos después escuche como comenzó a cantar algunas partes de la canción, incluyendo el coro.

Después de unos minutos levante mi cabeza un poco cuidando no lastimarlo y me encontré con su mirada, dios espero que esto sea real , tonta! Claro que es real, el seguía cantando mientras me veía, comencé a cantar igual mientras lo veía a los ojos, sintiendo cada palabra que decía, el se inclino y pego su frente con la mía mientras cantábamos el coro de la canción y seguíamos vié canción termino pero pronto comenzó "hate that i love you de rihanna y ne-yo" que canción tan conveniente en estos momentos.

Volví a recargar mi cabeza en su pecho y seguimos bailando, no había nadie, solo nosotros dos, bueno según yo, porque claro que estábamos rodeados de personas bailando, pero para mí solo éramos nosotros dos.

De repente, sentí como un brazo de troy soltaba mi cintura y se dirigió a uno de los míos que estaba en su cuello, delicadamente lo jalo y tomo mi mano entrecruzando nuestros dedos y coloco las manos en su pecho justo enfrente de mi cara, ya había cambiado la canción ahora troy cantaba "because you live de jesse mccartney´´ cuando paso el primer coro sentí como bajaba nustras manos y con la otra tomo mi mentón y me levanto la cabeza tiernamente después tomo mi otra mano, ya no bailábamos, solo estábamos ahí parados viéndonos. Se acerco a mí lo más que pudo.

-gaby… creo que no eh sido honesto contigo- me dijo sonriendo. Yo solo puse cara de no entender nada de lo que decía – si, recuerdas que te dije que quería invitar a alguien al baile pero al final no lo hice porque ella al parecer no estaba enterada?-

Yo solo asentí, pero porque tienes que hablar de eso ahorita, justo ahora que también estábamos, no le hagas esto a mi corazón al menos no aquí, ahora, no lo hagas por favor, pensé.

-bueno, en realidad quería decirte la verdad, ya hace tiempo que te veo como algo más que solo una amiga… gaby me moría de ganas de invitarte , pero me daba mucho miedo que me rechazaras y nuestra amistad se perdiera, ya se es lo mismo que estoy haciendo ahora, pero ya no puedo seguir pretendiendo algo que no es- termino.

Al principio no sabía que decir, seguía procesando las palabras, pero tan pronto mi cerebro término de asimilarlo sonreí, solo eso, una gran sonrisa. Troy sonrió.

-por favor dime que no arriesgo nada?-me dijo aun riendo.

Sonreí – en absoluto- le dije mientras veía como sonreía y se iba acercando a mi y después de unos segundos nuestros labios se unieron, no puedo expresar todo lo que sentí en ese momento. Unos minutos después nos separamos recargo su frente en la mía y nos miramos a los ojos.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- me dijo sonriendo.

-si- dije aun viéndolo y creando una gran sonrisa, se inclino y me dio un pequeño beso, volvió a colocar su frente en la mía y justo en ese momento vi como Chad llegaba y le revolvía el pelo, mientras zeke le daba la mano y Taylor y sharpay me abrazaban, si lo normal, en esta escuela no hay privacidad. Después de que nos felicitaran nos volvimos a abrazar y seguimos bailando.

Esa fue la mejor de todas la noches hasta ahora, el resto de la fiesta estuvimos bailando y divirtiéndonos, en parejas, wow, se siente bien, justo lo que imagine.

-yo pienso que es ´´no air´´- dijo troy mientras se reía.

-no, es ´´because you live´´- dije riendo con él. Era lunes por la mañana y me encontraba caminando con troy de la mano por el pasillo mientras discutíamos cual era nuestra canción. Aun no podía creer lo que pasaba pero por fin pude estar en el pasillo y no sentir envidia de las parejitas que estaban en el.

-y bien?- me pregunto troy mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y lo volteé a ver- es para que se vea el nombre por detrás, ya sabes que sepan que ya nadie puede intentar nada contigo- me dijo refiriéndose a que traía puesta la chamarra de basketball de él, la que decía Bolton y tenía un gran ´´14´´ en la espalda. Yo solo reía a lo tonto de su comentario pero ese era el mi novio, tan ocurrente como siempre.

Se acerco a mi oído y me susurro "no air", yo solo reí y seguí caminado con él hasta el salón de clase.

Ok…. Pues eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, y por fas manden review!!!! Que me digan si les gusto, si no les gusta…lo que quieran ¡!! Es el primer fic de HSM q escribo plz!!! Díganme que les pareció.


End file.
